


Stay On The Line Please

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: This was supposed to be their first real date.





	Stay On The Line Please

She’s spent way too much time figuring out her outfit. MJ faces herself in the mirror and frowns, dropping the skirt she’d been holding up to her on her bed. The blankets are completely drowning in clothes, different outfits she’d been deciding on for her first “official” date with Peter. They’d been dating for a few weeks, but after everything that went down during their trip to Europe, Peter had been caught up dealing with SHIELD paperwork and his own AP Chem homework on top of it. 

Which led to tonight. This was supposed to be their first real date. They were going out to a restaurant and she had no idea what to wear or how to act or anything. She knew who she was with Peter when he’d been that nerdy friend of hers, but now that they were a couple and she knew that he was Spider-Man? 

She honestly didn’t know how to react. She did know that agonizing over her choice of outfit wasn’t her. She didn’t want to start that now. She opted for a pair of nice jeans and a cute long sleeved top. Her jacket laid on her desk and as reached for it, her cellphone rang. Glancing down, she didn’t recognize the number and declined it. 

It rang again. 

She hung up.

Ring. 

“What?” She snapped into the phone.

_“Michelle Jones?”_ A brisk voice inquired.

“It’s MJ,” She corrected softly, “Who is--?” 

_“I’m connecting you now. Stay on the line please.”_

Grainy classical music droned on for a few seconds before a breathless, _“MJ? Hey!” _

“Peter?” 

_“Yeah, it’s me!”_ He exclaimed, voice strained, _“SHIELD told me I needed to stop using my cellphone when I’m out doing stuff, but they gave me this new phone and get this, it comes with a dispatcher--”_

MJ sat on her bed, confusion furrowing her brow, “Peter, are you out now?” 

_“Oh, yeah. Sorry. That’s why I’m calling. Thor needs some help with some weird alien guy and I’m the only one in the area so--”_

“So, you’re cancelling.” 

_“No!”_ Peter shouted sharply, _“No, MJ, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be a little late.” _

MJ moved to her small TV on her dresser and turned it on. Emergency broadcasting declared, “Alien on the loose!” and footage showed Thor attacking the grey skinned humanoid, but with the two appearing evenly matched. 

“Okay,” MJ exhaled slowly, trying to not let fear color her voice, “Sure. You wanna call me when you’re done?” 

_“Sure, and maybe we can, oh, whoa, wait--!”_

The line went dead. 

MJ could see why as she watched Spider-Man crash into frame, shot out of the sky by whatever kind of electronic gun that alien was wielding. She could only watch, her eyes glued to the screen as she watched her boyfriend spring into action, aiding the God of Thunder himself. Things seemed to be going in the heroes favor, but the alien raised its hand up, summoning a giant blade out of seemingly thin air. 

MJ held her breath, watching as Peter webbed the weapon, trying to dislodge it. 

There was a bright explosion, the screen filling white and then . . . nothing. 

_“Folks, it seems we’ve lost our camera. We’re going to try and--”_

MJ grabbed her coat, flung it over her clothes, ran. She recognized where the battle was taking place and it wasn’t far from where their date should’ve been. Now though . . . now she wondered if things would end before they even began.

She couldn’t lose Peter. She refused. 

The battle raged on, police trying to keep civilians out of harm’s way, but MJ knew how to sneak past them. Within fifteen minutes of her call with Peter, she found herself across the street from the action, spying Thor engaging with the alien, but no Peter in sight. 

“C’mon, Peter.” 

She would find him and help him if it was the last thing she--

But then the fight was over.

Thor had somehow overpowered the alien and now was arguing with someone from SHIELD over what to do. Honestly, MJ didn’t care about that. There was only one person she wanted to see and she--

“MJ?” 

And there he was, blood dripping from her lips, bruises forming on his face, but he was there, breathing. 

She rushed to him, throwing her body against his, using her hands to reassure him that he was there with her. 

“Hey, MJ, it’s okay, shh.” 

She didn’t even know she was crying. 

“I thought you were--” She hiccuped in-between her sobs. He held her tighter, grounding her in his presence. 

“I’m here.” 

They stayed like for a bit, until the press started to come and he had to put his mask back on. He guided her out of the mess of cops and civilians and before he had to leave to check in with SHIELD, he grabbed her hand.

“Sorry, I scared you.” 

She huffed out a laugh, “I wasn’t scared.” 

It was a lie, blatant and obvious. 

“Sure, you weren’t,” He chuckled, “Meet you at nine?”

“For the date?” 

“Yeah, you don’t want to cancel, do you?” 

“No, but don’t you--?” 

“Great! See you then!” 

With that, he rushed off back toward the battlefield and Thor. MJ found herself shaking her head with disbelief and laughing from sheer relief. 

God help her, she loved that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr. I'm taking requests there. Find me as centerofthegalaxywrites.


End file.
